R is OH or lower alkoxy;
R.sup.x is H or lower alkyl;
X is --CH.sub.2 --, --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, --CH.dbd.CH--, --C.ident.C--, or --CH.sub.2 O-- (where O is linked to Z); and
Z is a hydrophobic anchor.
British Patent No. 2,205,837 discloses HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors which have the formula: ##STR2## wherein
R is OH, lower alkoxy or lower alkyl;
R.sup.x is H or alkyl;
X is --O-- or --NH--;
n is 1 or 2; and
Z is a hydrophobic anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,852 discloses compounds which have the formulae: ##STR3## wherein
A-B denotes a radical of the formula --CH.dbd.CH-- or --CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --;
Z denotes a radical of the formula --CH or a nitrogen atom; and
R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are selected from recited substituents.